


Sungyeol's Birthday Curse

by ministackedumplings



Category: Infinite (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ministackedumplings/pseuds/ministackedumplings
Summary: Sungyeol's never really liked birthdays.





	Sungyeol's Birthday Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted my work from 2016 after deleting it. It includes slight revisions to the original.

"Achoo". Sungyeol shook with all his might. He sniffled, grabbed a tissue from the box in front of him and blew his nose into it. He repeated this motion about every ten minutes; more or less with or without the sneeze. The sneeze was always an added bonus. He shivered. Damn cold.

Oh how he hated his life right now. Here he was at home, at the end of summer, suffering from a cold. What kind of idiot gets a summer cold? What kind of idiot also gets it right before his birthday?Does that make sense?

God had a wicked sense of humor if He thought this was the slightest bit funny.

_If this is your version of a joke I really don't like it._

No, Sungyeol was not a big fan of God right now. Nope not at all. He had been ruining Sungyeol's birthdays for an extremely long time now. The list of birthdays gone wrong is endless;

Birthday 10: He fell off his bike that morning and broke his arm. He had to spend his birthday in the hospital waiting around, doing x-rays and getting cast-fitted.

Birthday 11: He was planning on having the best outside birthday party. It was a great way to say goodbye to the summer. It was going to a barbecue. Except it was raining and it wasn't your typical summer shower. No this was a torrential downpour that would not stop. The forecasters never predicted this, and there went Sungyeol's faith in them.

Birthday 12: He went to the zoo with his parents. It was nice he was going to see lions and giraffes and maybe some penguins if there were any. It was supposed to be a happy day. Except it wasn't. He got lost and wandered the park with teary eyes.

Birthday 13: He stopped trying to plan family events. At this point he thought his parents were giving him bad luck. Who could blame him with a little brother like Daeyeol what was Sungyeol supposed to think. Thirteenth birthday and nobody would stop him, except 13 wasn't his lucky number it seemed. He was planning on meeting his friends at the arcade and took a bus. But he didn't realize how tired he was after playing video games the night before with Daeyeol, so poor Sungyeol fell asleep on the bus and took it all the way to the end of its route. A good 3 hours away from his arcade. In the end, Sungyeol blamed it on Daeyeol because he's the brother hence bad luck.

Birthday 14: Just another get together with friends except, this time no one came to see him because they were at another classmate's party; one that Sungyeol wasn't invited to.

Birthday 15: How about just meeting one person? If anything that should go well because its just one person. What could go wrong? Sungyeol still had faith in his birthdays; no matter how hopeless it seemed. God wasn't going to take his birthdays away. Except that friend didn't show up, it seems he had a really bad case of enteritis. The friend didnt show up. The friend haf a really bad cases of enteritis.

Birthday 16: That last time wasn't his fault but its all about the end result. No happy Sungyeol birthday yet. He'd keep on trying right. That's right. So birthday 16 came and went in a blur because his mothers uncles relative passed away, and they went to a funeral. No celebrating that year.

Birthday 17: In the midst of all the chaos from birthday 16 to 17. Sungyeol found himself a partner, a great guy named Sunggyu. Sunggyu was an upper classman with just the greatest mysterious appeal. He was smart and cool and Sungyeol was in love. He was going to spend his birthday with Sunggyu, and everything would go right. Except two days before, he sitting on a park bench in tears. With just one text his life comes crashing down, a breakup message and a 'lets be friends'. Sungyeol's birthday cake that year was used to drown his sorrows.

Birthday 18 was still raw for Sungyeol. About a year had passed and he still thought a lot about Sunggyu. He invested memories and happiness. It was all for nothing. He didn't celebrate that year.

Birthday 19 was supposed to be different. He went back home to visit. But his parents went out to Jeju Island to get some fresh air. Sungyeol planned on staying in town for a couple of days and then head back to the city to his dorm at university.

At least that was the plan. But things always occur unexpectedly for Sungyeol.

He got caught in a heavy summer shower, and now he had a cold.

Sungyeol was going to spend his day with Myungsoo and Sungjong- his best friends from university. They were going to have a great day at the arcade, maybe get a bite to eat at Myungsoo's favorite ramen shop. A couple of drinks too but lest he forget about his birthday curse.

So here he was wrapped up in a blanket in front of the TV, watching reruns of Emergency Couple because why not. Why the fuck not? Its not like he was going to hang around with friends. He was going to turn 19 with no one but the TV.

Sungyeol screamed in frustration, at least he tried to, it was a mix between of a cough and a dying cat. _I sound like Myungsoo's cat._

He blew his nose again and watched the screen with great interest. He pulled his knees up to his chin with the blanket wrapped around himself. He watched as Jin Hee was talking to the fucking mom. That fucking bitch.

"No don't take that shit from her. You don't need this. Just slap this woman already-" Sungyeol jumped in his blanket. His phone buzzed in his back pocket.

"Fuck, scared the crap out of me", he muttered under his breath.

His phone screen brightened, it was a message from Myungsoo. 'Happy Birthday Hyung. Have a Good One. Feel Better.'

_Have a good one my ass._ Why did this monosyllabic dumbass even send a text? If this was a good curse then no one would remember or maybe... _Its just here to remind me that I have no one around me._ Frustrated, Sungyeol contemplated throwing his phone at the wall, but what good would that do for him. Its therapeuatic release. _I won't be hurting anyone at least._

There was another buzz, he glared at the screen. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUNG. What kind of loser gets sick on his birthday. It seems you didn't really wanna spend time with me and Myungsoo but its okay I'll forgive you. But seriously hyung, I don't wanna say anything dumb but thanks. You're a good hyung sometimes :)'

Sungyeol sniffled a bit, not for the message but because he was sick. He was sick and he had a cold, if anyone forgot. There was no sign of a smile slipping on his face, nothing at all. He bit his lip just to be safe.

_Just like you Sungjong-ah to say something rude and then be a good little boy. I don't know if I should feel insulted or feel hurt, this was just Sungjong. I'll play a prank on him later for calling me an idiot. I'll get that little shit._

One after another, a series of buzzes and messages came. He got a text from his mom. 'Sorry honey we aren't there with you. We promise we'll see you soon. We love you son. Have a happy birthday. Mom raised such a good boy.'

Sungyeol pushed his head into the crack of the sofa cushions. Your sweet child is still sick in on a sofa. I don't think this calls for a happy birthday. Sick days are only good if they can get you out of class. This is just unspeakable.

Sungyeol yawned into his pawn. Slowly he raised himself off the floor, curled into the sofa. He raised the TV volume but turned away from it. He let the noise fade into the background and fell asleep.

***

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Sungyeol falls off the sofa onto the floor. _What the fuck._ There's noise coming from the outside as he perfectly deduced from the banging on the door. Sungyeol lied there on the floor in grief of even having to get up. It must be 1 in the afternoon now, with how much sunlight was peeping through the cracks of his window. THUMP THUMP THUMP The banging on the door is continuing and Sungyeol had half a mind to just let whoever waste their time because he shouldn't need to get up. No, he's a sick person after all. There's a limit to how much one should do as an individual who could probably be hospitalized.

He let out a sigh and maneuvered out of the comforter that was tangled in between his legs. THUMP THUMP THUMP. "I'm coming", he yelled out with as much energy he could, which broke out into a string of coughs while he walked to the door. " I swear to god, if these are debt collectors I'm going to-", he swung the door open, prepared to yell.

"What the fuck? Fuck you guys!" Sungyeol bounced in the door way, cursing expletives at his two friends who were standing on the footsteps.

It was a sight, seeing city boys' Myungsoo and Sungjong outside his house, on his birthday. On his fucking birthday. Myungsoo shrugged his shoulders, and nodded in Sungjong's direction. "It was his idea, so I drove."

Sungjong nodded his head vigorously as if to imply he was the most important person ever. Sungyeol hooked an arm around Sungjong's neck and brought him inside, "Yah, Myungsoo get your butt in here."

"HYUNG!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YOU'RE SO OLD NOW!" Sungjong exclaimed. " Yah! Shut up! You're gonna be just like me in a year or two. Just you wait." Sungyeol pulled him in and knuckled Sungjong's head. Sungjong cried out.

Myungsoo followed along inside biting the inside of his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Yeol."

Sungyeol shook his head in disbelief. "I'm not dreaming right? Are you guys real?" Sungjong laughed aloud.

"Hyung, that cold must have really knocked you out huh?" He pinched Sungyeol in the side. " Fuck! what's wrong with you? "

Sungjong side-stepped out of his reach, "Just making sure for you that this is real," he smirked.

"You're not supposed to hurt a sick person. You could get arrested for that! Get your butt over here." Sungyeol laughed. It's crazy how just a few moments ago he was sighing in discomfort, but now he was smiling in joy. It's really simple what friends can do, their presence, their existence.

"Yah, hyung what are you doing over there? I see that you really made this just like your dorm room." Sungjong pointed towards the comforter on the floor, the tissues scattered across the floor and the bowls of soup on the table. Lets not forget the open TV in the background either.

Myungsoo smiled, "You're right. It looks just like it. I wonder what your parents are going to say?"

"You rude bastards," Sungyeol smiled. He moved around his makeshift sofa-bed and bunched up the comforter on one side. "Take a seat."

Myungsoo replied, 'Where?", before sitting crosslegged on the floor. Sungjong took the other side of the sofa. While Sungyeol sat on the floor, his back to the sofa. After a moment, Sungyeol said "You're really here."

"God! hyung, you're still on that. Please. If we knew you were going to be malfunctioning like this then we wouldn't have come." Sungjong pushed Sungyeol's shoulder._ Hyung my ass. I'm still in shock. Is it possible, my curse is lifted. They don't know about it do they?_

"Thats not it you losers. I'm just wondering why some city boys are floundering on my door step", Sungyeol said disbelievingly.

Myungsoo shook his head and set aside some to the tissues and bowls that were on the table. He placed a plastic bag on the table.

_When did he have that on him?_ Sungyeol moved up closer, picking at the opening, "Whats in there?"

Myungsoo slapped his hand away, while Sungjong simply said, "Hyung, you're 19 what are we supposed to celebrate with?", as if it was a no-brainer. To which Sungyeol replied with a sneeze "Beer."

"Yah! We can't give you beer when you're sick." Myungsoo scolded.

"We really should though," Sungyeol grumbled, "A little beer never hurt anyone." He wiped away at his nose with a tissue. Sungjong found the remote in the tangle of the comforter and started flipping through channels. "Hmm." He hummed every now and then.

Myungsoo finished taking all the food out. Pushed to one side on the table were the tissues and other glasses. On the side closer to the group was a healthy serving of seaweed soup and kimchi. "Here you go! Seaweed soup from the store we were supposed to go earlier but thats okay too. I got it to go." Myungsoo beamed at Sungyeol.

"Yeol, in all seriousness though, happy birthday." Myungsoo said. Sungyeol smiled and gave him a smack on the shoulder. "Stop this sentimental shit or I'll know you're not the real Myungsoo, I know and hate."

Sungjong picked at the kimchi, "Come on, I had this long speech planned out about how much you mean to me and everything we've done together and that includes all the times we dared you to hit on people in the cafeteria. And then there's the time when you dressed up as a girl for that club event." Sungyeol shook him to stop. "I thought we were never going to talk about that time ever again."

Myungsoo, "You have to admit you really looked like a girl. Do you remember those legs?"

Sungyeol gave him a smack upside the head, "You're not helping and that's exactly fucking why I don't want to relive that time."

"Ah man. I really love Howon hyung. He comes up with the best dares."

"Best dares my ass," Sungyeol grumbled in between bites. Just because you guys aren't the butt of most of his dares doesn't make it funny. "This tastes really good, try some," he said offering his spoon to Myungsoo. Myungsoo scrunched up his nose and shook it. " What do you think you're doing?"

Sungjong said,"I'm onto you hyung. No one wants to get your cold."

"You guys are too smart for your own good," Sungyeol remarked.

Sungjong shushed him, after he found the variety show he was looking for. "No talking!!" Myungsoo scoffed at his shenanigans. Sungyeol side-eyed Sungjong and spooned in more of the soup into his body. It tasted alright, this was what he needed for his cold. This hit the spot.

***

After a couple of hours, the three were still in the living room just rearranged. Sungjong moved to the floor enraptured by the show. Sungyeol huddled into his comforter on the top of the sofa, while Myungsoo sat on the other side of the sofa, his feet under the comforter as well.

Sungyeol looked at the two of his friends who made the journey to his home, even though it was well out of their way. He loved it. He loved them, although he would never tell them. Things like this don't need to be said. It just needs to be shown like this. With random birthday visits with soup and smiles. No one had ever done something like this on his birthday.

He was the one who was always trying the hardest. Sungyeol coughed into his arm. He was the one who wanted to be that one friend who did cool things on his birthday. He wanted to be but he wasn't. He didn't even realize how lonely he felt until he could compare last night and this afternoon. He knew his friends were awesome, they were his friends, and they broke the curse. Sungjong's laughs in the background, Myungsoo's feet under his, maybe this was all Sungyeol needed after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos welcome :)


End file.
